1. Technical Field
The invention relates to apparatus and methods for detecting chemical analytes.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In many contexts, it is desirable to have techniques for accurately identifying atomic and molecule species. Spectroscopy has been an important tool for accurately identifying atomic and molecular species. A spectrograph may show bright emission lines or dark absorption lines. An emission line spectrum shows wavelengths where a chemical species strongly radiates light. An absorption line spectrum is a wavelength range where a chemical species strongly absorbs light.
A variety of spectroscopic techniques are available. These techniques include visible and infrared light spectroscopy, ultraviolet light spectroscopy, and Raman spectroscopy. Raman spectroscopy involves atomic/molecular transitions that occur between different vibrational or rotational states.